


No light in Coast City

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 4, Canon Compliant, Drama, Episode: S04e01 Green Arrow, Gen, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, POV Oliver Queen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: A look into Oliver's time during Coast City where discover what Oliver was doing during his lead up to getting kidnapped aka drugged and kicked out of a plane over Lian Yu for Amanda Waller. It is not pretty since as Oliver said those five years nothing good happened.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	No light in Coast City

**Hello guys**

* * *

Night has fallen over Coast City, California during May 2010

A man in a brown leather jacket with blue jeans and a dark-colored stocking cap on walks through the crowded sidewalks. Entering a bar Oliver makes his way to a back booth.

Sitting down, Oliver glances around, scanning his environment for every possible exit and the various people. Earlier today, the Triton's Daughter a freighter docked in port three weeks ago when it left Hong Kong.

Hong Kong, of events like torturing General Shrieve for hours until his hands were covered in blood. Reducing himself to a monster wanting only revenge for Akio Yamashiro's death. Tatsu was right, it wasn't justice but dark vengeance.

A darkness inside of him that led to killing Edward Fyers, a lot of men working for various people, Antony Ivo, General Shrieve, and Slade Wilson, his brother in arms. The action of ending Slade when he became enraged over the threats towards his family, probably is what pushed him into that dark pit of no return.

Now is just trying to hide out from the rest of the world. Decided to come here so maybe can find work at a shipyard or something. Also is trying to not get involved so left Shado's hood and his bow, in a locker at a bus station.

Getting the feeling like he's being watched, Oliver notices a man in overcoat looking at him towards his right. In seconds calculates the distance it would take to reach the man and how far he is from the nearest exit, Oliver gets to his feet.

Making his way across the room, with silently slipping his hand into the jean pocket, containing his pocketknife Oliver approaches the man.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks, in a low voice.

"My boss wants to talk to you, Mr. Queen" the man replies.

"Fine but if this is a trap, I'll cut out your heart," Oliver says, a hard look.

Oliver feeling movement behind, turns only to get a needle shoved into his neck before the liquid enters his blood. After fighting it for a moment, Oliver goes into unconsciousness.

* * *

Unknown location

Coming out of blackness Oliver notices, his hands are chained to the wall and so is his feet inside this dirty cell. The only door a few feet away is steel and no windows in the room.

Suddenly, the door opens as a man probably around six feet tall with the built of heavy fighter steps in. He's dressed in a grimy, navy dress shirt and tan slacks with a Mohawk.

"I'm Andrew McFee but you can just call me The Butcher. I specialize in a lot of different fields on the black market" Andrew says.

"What do you want?" Oliver asks, "Why kidnap me?"

"Because I want information about your past. Mostly just concerning the Alpha/Omega bioweapon" Andrew replies.

"Forget it" Oliver growls "I'm not telling you a thing. You for sure are not going to get any details on anyone who might know how to recreate it."

"Then I shall make your life, a living hell on earth. Let's see how long you can last with no water and food to survive. Because I will watch as your body is drained of nearly every drop of liquid" Andrew snarls then leaves.

Oliver sighs because here we go again. Fortunately, his days where he went without any food are going make him already familiar with this.

* * *

Four months later in September

Letting out a sigh, Oliver tiredly opens his eyes. He's covered in dirt and grime, with the only remaining article of clothing is his ripped-up pants.

It's been endless physical and mental torture for months. No food for weeks and enough water to stay alive, before he's allowed just enough to continue surviving. However, once that happens The Butcher's men make tiny cuts on his arms before painfully pouring salt into open wounds.

Which he's been broken down repeatedly and has begged for death, multiple times, only never gives up the information The Butcher wants.

Hearing footsteps, Oliver figures it's going to be time for one of the men to give what they call "a salt bath." Just a few days ago they did begin letting him have food and water again.

The door opens, as a man enters carrying a bucket of salt in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. Waiting until the man leans down to begin his first cut, Oliver brings up his knees around his throat and squeezes.

"Unlock my right arm or I kill you," Oliver says, applying extra pressure.

Hardly able to breathe, he unlocks the clamp before Oliver finishes choking the man to death. Removing the chains, feet and his left arm then gets up with picking up the knife.

Checks the man's digital phone for the building layout then tosses it aside.

Walking along the concrete floor, Oliver has only one goal to find The Butcher. Has spent years become trained into a human weapon so is going to use all of the skills learned on Lian Yu, to kill everyone responsible for his imprisonment.

* * *

Near a corridor inside a hallway

Oliver peers around to see two guards with one approaching.

Placing his hand over the guard's mouth, Oliver inserts his knife into the man's back in the correct place to kill him. Running into the corridor, Oliver quickly slices the second man's throat, spraying blood all over them both.

Reaching down, Oliver removing the man's satchel looks inside to find packets of Napalm so attaching the item to the back of his pants, he checks the man's pistol to find only one round left in the magazine. Taking the Glock handgun Oliver places the weapon inside the satchel as well.

Hearing the alarm blaring through the loudspeakers, Oliver figures somebody found the dead man left in the cell. Looking up Oliver sees six men up ahead and near another corner.

Seeing all of them armed, with various clubs, pipes, and plain old fists, Oliver begins walking forward.

The first man holding takes a swing only for Oliver to shove the knife into his chest, then pulling it out rapidly shoves it into the second man's left eyeball before throwing the knife into the third man's. All three of the men fall lifelessly to the ground.

Getting a blow to his stomach from a pipe, Oliver rapidly placing the fourth man in a headlock breaks his neck. Dropping the body, Oliver blocks a punch from the fifth man, and using his fists beats the man to death, leaving his hands covered in blood.

Moving over to the sixth man who tries to swing, only for Oliver to grab his fire poker and shove it into the guy's chest, killing him nearly instantly.

Walking down the corner, Oliver passes by a door which opens it to reveal about eleven men sleeping on cots and one on guard duty who looks directly at him. Tossing the satchel of napalm into the room, Oliver pulling out his pistol fires igniting the flammable liquid which rapidly spreads.

The guard meeting his eyes begs "Please… don't you have mercy?"

Giving no answer Oliver closing the door walks away as the men burn alive.

* * *

In an office

Sitting behind his desk Andrew looks on in horror as the door opens when seeing the scene outside. Besides the lifeless guard, Oliver is shrouded in the darkness due to a flickering ceiling bulb.

The blood, dripping from Oliver's hands and upper body, with the cold look in his eyes. Plus, Queen's physical appearance being in just ripped up pants, leaving him barefoot. It makes the man look like a vengeance filled demon from hell.

Before Andrew can make a sound, Oliver hurls a knife directly into his throat causing him to cough up blood before dying. Walking over, upon seeing The Butcher is dead, Oliver removing the man's wallet, shirt, and shoes.

After putting the shirt and shoes on Oliver grabbing a city map of from the desk, makes his way-out a nearby door emerging out onto a sidewalk. Closing the door Oliver glances at the map then looks out at everything for a few minutes to get his bearings.

Placing the map and wallet into his pocket, Oliver blends in among the people disappearing. He's thankful for all the skills he's learned from Lian Yu to Hong Kong because it's allowed him to survive in almost any environment.

* * *

A few hours later, at a diner

In a simple, gray hoodie and blue jeans, Oliver is sitting at a booth thinking over events once escaping his imprisonment. After using The Butcher's money found in his wallet to buy some new clothes then with a fake ID secured a job at the docks, moving cargo.

For normal people, they might be in shock over getting out of being held captive and tortured only a short time ago, but he's not normal.

Hearing the bell ring on the door opening, Oliver watches as two men come in with revolvers and demand all the money from the cash register. The terrified man hands him everything before the men leave.

Oliver casually gets up and makes his way over to the glass door, memorizing the license plate of their car as it goes speeding off. He's not going to give the number to the police.

Turning around "Well are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to call the cops" Oliver says.

A woman sitting at a nearby table pulls out her cell phone.

* * *

Three hours later, inside a rundown apartment

Oliver is sitting on the bed, working on a laptop that is on a nightstand while the license number plate runs through the local Coast City Police database that he hacked. A skill picked up during his time under ARGUS.

Silently slipping away before the police could show up, he headed to collect his gear. He won't sit by and let innocent people have their lives stole from them by people no better than Robert Queen.

Which it's more of he can't just sit by and depend on the normal police system to catch the robbers who come to find out from the other witnesses are Zachary Rayner and Scott Notting.

The system across the whole country is broken because of too many laws which while protect innocent people's rights also allow criminals to get through the cracks. Of course, there are people in power and influence who are more concerned about severing their self-interests, instead of trying to make a better tomorrow.

Seeing the search results are done and checking the owner of the car, Oliver memorizes the address of the house then glances at the bed. Unzipping the duffle bag, Oliver pulls out his long bow and quiver.

* * *

Later that night, outside of a neighborhood house.

Oliver in a long gray sleeve shirt with tan pants and over his head is a dark green cloth hood. Slung around his back is an arrow filled quiver and the wooden longbow.

Forcing the back door open, Oliver unslinging the bow notches an arrow with entering through the kitchen area. Silently making his way into a living room sees the men sitting on a couple of chairs, watching a game show.

"Gentlemen, you have one chance to go find the nearest police officer," Oliver says, drawing back on the string "I'd take it."

Zachary on the chair bolts up with going to aim his revolver when the arrow goes into his chest, dropping him to the floor. Scott comes running out with a baseball bat only for Oliver to unleash an arrow into his left kneecap.

"Please, let me live" Scott begs once having fallen backwards "We just needed a little something to carry ourselves after getting laid off."

Walking over "I can understand needing to survive, believe me, but you're still a criminal. Turn yourself in" Oliver says.

The man nods only to receive a kick to the face from Oliver rendering Scott out cold.

Grabbing a nearby phone from the table with dialing 911 "Hello, I need to report a break-in, since I'm being kidnapped" Oliver says, making his voice sound younger, and panicked then throws the phone against a wall smashing it.

Turning Oliver decides to head out the back door, because of needing to leave before the police show up.

* * *

Nighttime, two months later in November on a rooftop.

Oliver in his gear with his hood up and bow in hand, is hunting down Peter Merkel Jr. Discovered at his job a few nights ago that, Peter Gabel is selling drugs for quick cash and he decided to do something about it.

He's been kind of an urban legend since for most people either they don't believe the archer exists or the ones who he does help consider him to be some mysterious guardian angel, so they keep quiet.

Up head Peter in a dark leather jacket, coming to the edge of the roof, spins around to see the archer there several feet away.

Pulling out a handgun "Back off psycho" Peter yells.

"Six people have died from the crank you've been pushing. Four of them were kids" Oliver growls, notching an arrow.

Peter attempts to fire only Oliver to let go and the arrow enters directly into the man's throat causing him to fall backwards, lifeless. One thing about trying to keep a low profile is there can't be criminals alive for witnesses. Besides Peter is a drug-running scumbag, so Oliver knows he won't lose much sleep over this kill.

"You've certainly chosen an unusual hobby, Mr. Queen," Amanda Waller says, having walked out from the roof access door.

"What do you want?" Oliver asks, flipping back the hood with wiping the greasepaint from around his eyes.

"A drink" Amanda replies.

Oliver remains quiet because that was not what he was expecting. Then again with Waller it never is.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this despite what Oliver was put through during this. Leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**I wanted to fix the stupid Oliver loses to a drug dealer in 4x01 flashbacks like a green rookie. Of course, given the writers couldn't have present-day Oliver be to skilled to justify the expanding Team Arrow. Whose new members were Thea and Laurel in season 4, they had to make Oliver in both present and flashbacks unable to handle himself.**

**While Diggle became a field member full time given, he's been around since season 1 and sporadically helped out on the field I don't count him as new obviously.**

**Until next time**


End file.
